Declaration of Ascension
The Declaration of Ascension is an event, which happened during the banquet after the Magic Knights conferment ceremony at the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. Prologue After a meeting with Julius Novachrono, the dungeon exploring mission members are invited by the former to attend a conferment ceremony at the Magic Knights headquarters. The ceremony is held to honor Leopold Vermillion, Sol Marron, Nebra Silva, Solid Silva, Alecdora Sandler, Siren Tium, and Hamon Caseus for the results they had given to the Kingdom as Magic Knights. At the end of the ceremony, the Magic Emperor invites all of them including Asta, Noelle Silva, Yuno, Klaus Lunettes, and Mimosa Vermillion for a banquet that he had prepared to celebrate the occasion. However, not long after it started, the Emperor decides to leave the Knights on their own accord as he excuses himself to attend to another matter. Declaration of Ascension Once the Emperor had left, the honorary guests and the awards receivers begin to scrutinize the unannounced guests whom were brought by Julius. Asta, while remaining oblivious of the scrutiny, starts devouring the dishes served for the banquet as Mimosa shyly approaches him. At that moment, Alecdora begins to voice his opinion regarding the low-ranked members that attend the banquet. However, Asta remains indifferent about it as he claims that he is used to it already. Leopold then slides in and replies Alecdora's comment by saying that their squad is also housing a peasant that owns a four-leaf clover grimoire. Hearing this comment, Yuno remains silence but Klaus tries to prevent Alecdora from harshly commenting even further, but their senior scolded him and Mimosa instead. While standing as a bystander, Asta becomes slightly annoyed with the turns of event. Moments later, Solid also enters the commotion by greeting his little sister as he claims that she is the most unworthy guest of all. His comments is followed by their older sister, Nebra, and solidified by Nozel Silva, who is the oldest among them, as he orders Noelle to leave the hall. Seeing the embarrassment that his squadmate is suffering, Asta quickly reaches Noelle's hand as he tries to prevent her from leaving before he confronts everyone that has been insulting his comrades. Alecdora tries to restrain him, but Asta easily nullifies his restraining spell. He then proclaims that he will rise and become the Magic Emperor to shut all of them up. The Knights that heard his declaration, especially Alecdora, Solid and Nebra, immediately attack him for his insolent act. However, once again, Asta is able to easily defend himself against all attacks and manages to go as far as deflecting Solid's attack. Seeing his brother is having a difficulty going against a mere peasant, Nozel steps in as he releases a burst of magical power that reminds Asta of a similar sensation that he felt when Yami Sukehiro did it during the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Fortunately, before Nozel could do any damage, Fuegoleon Vermillion steps in and prevents the commotion from going even further. Epilogue As he prevents Nozel from hurting a young member of the Magic Knights, Fuegoleon also points out the shameless act of attacking a single boy that House Silva was doing. In the mean time, his younger brother, Leopold, declares Asta as his rival after seeing his fighting skills while Mimosa explains to Yuno that those two brothers are her cousins. In retaliation, Nozel points out his nobility status while mentioning House Vermilion's lack of toughness in protecting their nobility. Nozel's comments sparks a confrontation between the two captains as both of them are releasing hostile burst of magical powers. Klaus who is witnessing the confrontation from afar, becomes very nervous from the high intensity of magical power around the two captains. Fortunately, before the confrontation becomes physical, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital is being invaded. References Navigation